Wedding
by Izzu
Summary: It never cease to amaze her at their level of 'enthusiasm'.


A/N: About time I throw this out of my head.

* * *

Wedding

by Izzu

o

o

A part of her felt very bad for this. A part of her felt giddy. And a part of her felt excited.

Well, it can't be helped. Suppose. Considering this was something special, something significant. And when you have some very _protective_ friends...well, the preparations could be slightly over the top. She doesn't even want to recall what her dear friends had done in the past back when the two of them even attempted to do something _mundane_ like going on a 'normal' date. Thinking about that now... she had to admit it can be a bit funny at times.

It couldn't be avoided, after all. Since they were all part of the Makai community. And she inadvertantly being dragged along into it, one way or another.

Despite that, she didn't regret it. Because she couldn't imagine her life to be anything other than the one she chose right now. Even if it could be very _dangerous_. Since she couldn't imagine her life without Kouga in it. She couldn't imagine Kouga living without her. Both of them had become so close it seemed unthinkable for them to be apart. And to finally be able to form this union... after so many obstacles, it was more than what she could have hoped for.

But seriously, she couldn't express how she felt at the moment... seeing how much effort their friend put for them, for their wedding. They can be... _very_ dedicated.

"Jabi-san, are you sure this is not a bit... over the top?" Kaoru asked as the female priestess shook her head at her.

"No. Even though we've already calculated the most suitable date when all of the gates are sealed and no chance for any Horrors to enter this world, we can never be too careful. I'm setting up some extra measure to ensure nothing's gonna ruin the day."

"Jabi-san...!" cried Kaoru as someone placed their hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Rekka giving her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it, the extra precautions were also for us as well as yours. After all, there would be quite a number of knights and priests that would be attending the wedding. For many of us to leave our assigned posts and duties for even a moment, that itself could be a bit tricky."

"Thus the extra measures," Jabi added. "And don't worry about it too much. It's just some few defence spells and barrier spells. Can't be too careful. Also trying to open up some new temporary paths, in case we needed to leave quickly after the wedding."

"I feel so bad to have made you do this much..." Kaoru started to say as Jabi stopped her.

"Don't be. I'm not going to miss your wedding no matter what and I'm going to make sure it'll be your happiest day. No way I'm going to let anything ruin it—and yes, I know Horrors don't go out in the day, but I'm not going to let you spend your first night alone just because Kouga had to suddenly slay some Horrors—or some maniac trying to harm you—right after he's got married!"

"Jabi!" cried Kaoru again as her cheeks started to burn. An amused laughter caught her attention as Kaoru greeted another friend who had just arrived.

"Rei-kun!" she gasped as another man sauntered towards them.

"Don't forget about me," said Leo as Kaoru smiled to him.

"I'm glad you two could make it!"

Leo shrugged it off. "Don't mind us, but aren't you supposed to make your own preparation as well?"

"Yeah, and I think I saw the old guy Gonza talking to a girl... your friend, I think?" Rei added as he glanced around, looking satisfied at how Jabi had decorated the backyard for the occassion.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Aah! That should be Asami! She was supposed to help with my dress and everything..."

Rei immediately rushed her along. "Then get ready, already! We'll handle the preparations here. And we're not expecting so many people to come in after all. The only ones left are just... Tsubasa and Rin, that Wataru guy... Shiguto..." he started counting on his fingers as Leo pulled him aside.

"Anyway, we'll take care of it,"

"Oh! I suppose I should check on Kouga too..." mused Rei giddily as Kaoru giggled.

"I'll leave it to you guys then. Just don't overdo it." said Kaoru as Rei and Leo gave her the most _innocent_ looks. She laughed before heading back towards the mansion.

Smilling to herself Kaoru repeatedly expressed her gratefulness to have come to know such great friends. And a part of her felt so excited.

This day would definitely be her most happiest day...


End file.
